IBC-13 and Secarats Introduces New Teen Stars In The Curriculum-Based Comedy Show 'Iskul Bukol' After 'PBA'
December 30, 2016 Iskul Bukol stars (from left) Keith Cruz (school uniform), Joyce Abestano (school uniform), Tonton Gutierrez, Raisa Dayrit (school uniform) Two decades after they went off-air, the original longest-running sitcom, Iskul Bukol, topbilled by the iconic comic trio Tito Sotto, Vic Sotto and Joey de Leon. which piloted on IBC-13, remained at the number one spot from the late 70s to the 80s and is about the life of students and other characters at Wanbol University. Spoofing Elvis Presley’s All Shook Up, sung by Vic Sotto is the sitcom’s intro song for Iskul Bukol which became the jumpboard where its characters and players became famous, garnered recall and spawned successful careers for its cast. There was Miss Tapia (Mely Tagasa), with her pa-sosyal sister Kukang. The late Bing Angeles played as Mang Temi (Bing Angeles), the dark skinned cafeteria owner with loyal ward and busboy Redford (the late Redford White). Tonette Macho (Anthony Roquel), the gay student who always befriends the fairest girl in class. Mary (Mary Masab) is the college sweetheart who was later replaced by Joey Anson (Joey Albert). Bibeth (Bibeth Orteza) is Vic’s noisy roommate. The late Ritchie D’ Horsie (Richard Reyes) is the fellow student who always waits for the university’s dismissal bell. Its popularity in television will also brought to the movie screen. Now, IBC-13 and Secarats Talent Management Services opens the year 2017 by introducing another trend of curriculum-based entertainment for public high school aligned to the K-12 high school curriculum as they teamed-up to revive the classic hit sitcom Iskul Bukol which will transform into the first-ever curriculum-based sitcom as the Diliman High School era starting January 7 as part of IBC-13’s weekend primetime line-up. The new Iskul Bukol, which will be topbilled by talented Secarats young stars who are the high school teenagers: introducing Bida Best 2016 second runner-up and the Teen Comedy Princess Joyce Abestano, the Runaway Princess Keith Cruz and the Comedienne Princess Raisa Dayrit; with the first time that the veteran actor and the King of All Media Tonton Gutierrez will do a primetime sitcom in his 33 years and more than two decades in local showbiz and gained popularity himself as a father of Joyce. In Iskul Bukol, Tonton will portray the role of Tonton Escalera as a father of Joyce (Abestano) and Keith (Cruz). The first-ever curriculum-based sitcom will introduce Bida Best 2016 second runner-up Joyce Abestano who is so pretty like a teen star as a high school classmate. “I’m really excited to be part of Kapinoy Comedy’s primetime sitcom Iskul Bukol.’ This is my first ever project, so I do my best,” said Joyce. How does she feel that she’s being built up as a young comedian and a premier talented star of Secarats, like The Mall Princess Cherryz Mendoza (Glory Jane) and The Powerful Diva Via Saroca (You Light Up My Life) who are now leading ladies? Keith is so happy that after Glory Jane, she's now in the new Iskul Bukol. “Originally every Tuesday din ang Iskul Bukol, at ngayon tuwing eskwelang-kwela Sabado ng gabi is the new timeslot ang pinakabagong Iskul Bukol para may mga kabataang classmate sa public high school dahil umpisa na ang bagong Iskul Bukol, I educate as they can learn earlier,” said Keith. “Maging sila ang aral ng high school, basta ako, masaya ako maging ako,” she says. “Kasi maliit daw ako, so masaya ako kasi forever young ako.” In the photo (from left) are the stars of the pilot episode of Iskul Bukol premiering on January 7 (Saturday) – Keith Cruz (school uniform), Joyce Abestano (school uniform), Tonton Gutierrez and Raisa Dayrit (school uniform), with IBC President and CEO Boots Anson-Roa; Secarats Owner and Producer Francisco Abuan, Jr.; IBC Executive Vice-President Lito Ocampo Cruz; and IBC Entertainment Head Wilma Galvante A revival of the sticom will no longer part of Wanbol University. Instead, due to a millennial high school era, they already started taping the pilot episode for the curriculum-based sitcom last November 25 in the make-up room of IBC-13 Production Studio where they taped Iskul Bukol at the studio set in Studio 5 and 6 of IBC in Broadcast City before the sitcom premiered on January 7. The setting for the new Iskul Bukol will be in the newly-established public high school Diliman High School where the students make their way to their classrooms during the first day of school. The sitcom will educate its viewers about Philippine basic education and Filipino learners; they will feature the new set of high school school characters: a mix of junior and senior high school classmates by wearing high school uniforms, along with three female teachers (two teacher girls, one resident teacher), male adviser and a gay principal. Zhyvel Mallari (school uniform), Aries Ace Espanola (school uniform), Patrisha Samson (school uniform), Nathaniel Britt (school uniform), Chantal Videla (school uniform), Justin Ward (school uniform), Keith Cruz (school uniform), Andres Muhlach (school uniform), Joyce Abestano (school uniform), Patrick Destura (school uniform), Raisa Dayrit (school uniform), Harold Rementilla (school uniform), Mianne Fajardo (school uniform), Miguel David (school uniform), Sajj Geronimo (school uniform), Angelica Marañon (school uniform), Lorin Gutierrez Bektas (school uniform) Our catchy Iskul Bukol theme song is undergoing a revival sung by Joyce during the recording studio at IBC Records on November 13. The Diliman High School era of Iskul Bukol will focus on the hillarious side of high school life. Aside from Joyce, Keith, Raisa and Tonton, cosplayer Alodia Gosiengfiao will also join the show as a teacher of the public high school and teen actor Patrick Destura as Patrick Loyzaga, the very popular high school boy who develops a crush on Joyce; Directed by Bert de Leon and Nilyano Retna, Iskul Bukol is the high school teen story of three young girls: the Escalera brothers played by Tito and Joey, and now in a new one, the Escalera sisters played by Joyce portrayed as the cute and sassy high school girl Joyce and Keith as the the ordinary high school teenager Keith, and the role of Vic Ungasis intepreted by Vic Sotto and now in a new one is an attractive and intelligent high school girl Raisa Ungasis played by Raisa, who just studied at the public high school Diliman High School where they learn the lesson about the classmates' friendship of high school life. Mr. Fu, Mely Tagasa, Chantal Videla (school uniform), Harold Rementilla (school uniform), Andres Muhlach (school uniform), Nathaniel Britt (school uniform), Justin Ward (school uniform), Keith Cruz (school uniform), Joyce Abestano (school uniform), Tonton Gutierrez, Raisa Dayrit (school uniform), Alodia Gosiengfiao, Patrick Destura (school uniform), Patrisha Samson (school uniform), Amanda Lapus, Angelica Marañon (school uniform), Tess Antonio, Victor Basa, Robby Mananquil Supporting them are the gay radio-TV personality Mr. Fu as Principal Oscar, Mely Tagasa as Liwayway Gawgaw Tapia aka Miss Tapia, a famous character from the '70's and '80s sitcom, is back and this time as the resident teacher of Diliman High School, Patrisha Samson as Patrisha Vega, a pretty classmate who plays a bestfriend of the high school girl in class of Diliman High School; Justin Ward, Harold Rementilla, Chantal Videla, Andres Muhlach, Nathaniel Britt and introducing Angelica Marañon; Amanda Lapus as Ma'am Amanda, the beautiful teacher of Diliman High School; Tess Antonio as the cafeteria owner Aning Francia, Victor Basa as Aning’s assistant Victor and Robby Mananquil as Coach Robby. The sitcom will also feature comedienne Cacai Bautista as the role of Keith's nanny and the maid in the Escalera family Cacai Escalera, Boom Labrusca as Raisa's father Luigi Ungasis, Mariel Rodriguez as Raisa's mother Mariel Ungasis, Giselle Sanchez as Patrick's mother Angelique Loyzaga, Manny Castañeda as Patrick's grandfather Lolo Jaime, Matthew Mendoza as Patrisha's father Anthony Vega, Caridad Sanchez as Patrisha's grandmother Manang Valen, and the high school classmates are Mianne Fajardo, Sajj Geronimo, Miguel David, Zhyvel Mallari, Lorin Gabriella Bektas and Aries Ace Espanola. Joyce said she’s excited for the first project as she herself enjoy high school life. “The show will make you laugh and impart valuable lesson about high school life. Lahat kami, tumatanaw sa loob nina Direk Bert de Leon of T.O.D.A.S. as he also direct the sitcom and Nilyano Retna as he didn’t only train us to be good actors but also instilled in us good values that can be helpful in our careers.” Iskul Bukol is set to premiere this January 7 and will be seen after the PBA on IBC-13. For more updates, log on to twitter.com/ibc13. ''Iskul Bukol'' (theme song) - Joyce Abestano :Iskul Bukol :Song by Joyce Abestano :Format: Digital download :Recorded: November 13, 2016 :Genre: Pop rock :Label: IBC Records and Enterphil Entertainment Corporation. :Produced by: Secarats Talent Management Services :Songwriter(s): Vic Sotto and Joey de Leon (arranged by: Albert Tamayo) :In 2017, the song was again recorded in November 13, 2016 this time sung by Joyce Abestano,. Just like the version of Tito Sotto, Vic Sotto and Joey de Leon as the theme song of the longest-running sitcom Iskul Bukol on IBC from 1978 to 1990, the new pop rock-style version 2.0 was also used as the theme song of the Diliman High School era of the longest-running sitcom Iskul Bukol (produced by IBC and Secarats Talent Management Services). : :Music video :The official music video premiered on December 31, 2016. The opening scene of the music video features Joyce, Keith and Raisa appearing to sent in the labtop for social media and make-up to transform into a high school uniform at the girls' bedroom because of the public high school, then the girls went to Diliman High School where the girls take the picture for selfie. Joyce Abestano (Joyce Abestano), Keith Cruz (Keith Escalera) and Raisa Dayrit (Raisa Ungasis) are seen dancing and singing in the classroom at Diliman High School, along with high school classmates, including Tonton Escalera (Tonton Gutierrez) as Joyce and Keith's father, Ma'am Alodia (Alodia Gosiengfiao) as a high school teacher and Patrick Loyzaga (Patrick Destura) as the very popular high school boy who develops a crush on Joyce. It was directed by Bert de Leon. Lyrics :Keith: :Iskwelang kwela 'to dito'y enjoyable :Konting aral lamang konting bulakbol :Dito nang lahat, madaldal at bulol :Dito na nga, Iskul Bukol :Raisa and Joyce: :Ah hah hah :Keith: :ah woah yeah :Raisa and Joyce: :Iskul Bukol :Raisa and Joyce: :Ah hah hah :Keith: :ah woah yeah :Raisa and Joyce: :Iskul Bukol :Raisa: :Hanggang sa umuwi mula pa sa roll call :Lahat ay magulo, but okey lang, it's cool :Dito ay terrible, dito'y buhol-buhol :Ito na nga (Joyce: Weh), Iskul Bukol :Raisa and Joyce: :Ah hah hah :Raisa: :ah woah yeah :Raisa and Joyce: :Iskul Bukol :Raisa and Joyce: :Ah hah hah :Raisa: :ah woah yeah :Raisa and Joyce: :Iskul Bukol :(Joyce: Ah, take it away) :Raisa and Joyce: :Iskul, Iskul, Iskul Bukol (6x) :Joyce: :Sa iskul naming ay sigurado ka :Sa happening at sa katatawa :Siguradong ang mga pabongga :Ang di lang sure... (Keith: Eh di wow)'' ang pagpasa'' :Raisa and Joyce: :Ah hah hah :Joyce: :ah woah yeah :Raisa and Joyce: :Iskul Bukol :Raisa and Joyce: :Ah hah hah :Joyce: :ah woah yeah :Raisa and Joyce: :Iskul Bukol :Keith: one more time :Raisa and Joyce: :Iskul, Iskul, Iskul Bukol (6x) :Keith: :Iskwelang kwela 'to dito'y enjoyable :Raisa: :Konting aral lamang konting bulakbol :Joyce: :Dito nang lahat, madaldal at bulol, dito na nga :Iskul Bukol :Raisa and Joyce: :Ah hah hah :Joyce: :ah woah yeah :Raisa and Joyce: :Iskul Bukol :Raisa and Joyce: :Ah hah hah :Joyce: :ah woah yeah :Raisa and Joyce: :Iskul Bukol :Raisa and Joyce: :Iskul, Iskul, Iskul Bukol :(Joyce: yeah, yeah) :Iskul, Iskul, Iskul Bukol :Iskul, Iskul, Iskul Bukol :(Joyce: Iskul Bukol, woah) :Iskul, Iskul, Iskul Bukol